<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Poison Tree by Calithetil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711360">A Poison Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calithetil/pseuds/Calithetil'>Calithetil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calithetil/pseuds/Calithetil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Poison Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>《A Poison Tree》</strong>
</p>
<p>I was angry with my family.<br/>
I was angry with my friends.<br/>
I told it not, my wrath did grow.<br/>
It grew and grew until the apple I ate.<br/>
But powers taste couldn't state the hunger within.</p>
<p>▪︎~~~◇~~~▪︎</p>
<p>The mind is a fragile thing. You may feel as if you're all in one piece when you're actually crumbling to pieces. He tried his best, but that small growing mind couldn't handle the betrayals he felt. What he perceived was wrong, and what he felt was anger, but his true power was within him all along.</p>
<p>"What form of power is this? Did I help create it? I can not fathom what inside me helped birthed a child thus."</p>
<p>"Nero. What could have been my life if I knew he existed?" He inhaled deeply, his breath visible in the chill of the underworlds air. "No. I was foolish, but now... a part of me wishes to embrace him. His strength, these...feelings are so foreign, yet so familiar. Mother shared them with me didn't she?"</p>
<p>The apple he took from the tree. Eyes bright green as his demonic blood overtook his body and consumed the dark fate it offered. It burned and scorched as it flowed down, but the burn of defeat was hotter. He knew the truth deep down, but could not accept it. She died for him. She DIED trying to save him.</p>
<p>"I hated you so strongly, but you loved me unconditionally. Love. Such a pitiful human emot-... It's in me. I feel it and I have felt it. I'm sorry. I failed everyone."</p>
<p>But you didn't. You can not fathom defeat, but defeat is what grows you. You stand taller. You fight harder. There's more to live for than you can see with your eyes or feel between your fingers. You are...you have moulded the future. You have changed lives.</p>
<p>You are not defined by your past,<br/>
but of how you change for the future.</p>
<p>"I gave you my precious book for one soul reason Nero. You proclaimed you'd make me submit, and you did. I created you. She created you. Go off and be better than I ever was, as I become a better man that I once was."</p>
<p>"I once consumed that poison apple, but there's always an antidote."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>